There is a case where both a work machine that travels in an unattended manner and a manned vehicle operate in the same mine. If a driver operating the manned vehicle can grasp a traveling direction of a mining machine that travels in an unattended manner at an intersection, for example, the safety in a mine is improved. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a direction indication scheme in an autonomous traveling automatic guided vehicle.